The present invention relates to furniture expressly adapted for handicapper use and more particularly to a continuously height adjustable table adapted for wheelchair use.
Conventional desks, work surfaces, therapy tables, craft tables and the like have a fixed relationship between the top surface thereof and the leg structures. These tables are not conveniently used by a handicapped individual in a wheelchair. The height of the top member or work surface of such tables and desks is such that the wheechair user may not be able to move up under the work surface or the work surface may be elevated too high above the wheelchair to permit convenient use by the handicapped individual. The height of the table top or desk is rarely convenient for the wheelchair occupant.
Several forms of height adjustable tables, desks and the like have heretofore been proposed for handicapped use. These structures generally require hand tools for height adjustment or manual extension and retraction of leg structures. As a result, they are not readily and easily usable by a handicapped individual. Further, they are not easily usable by different individuals of different size who are confined to different size wheelchairs. An example of one manually adjustable wheelchair table may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,915,102, entitled WHEELCHAIR TABLE and issued on Oct. 28, 1975, to Barron. The table disclosed in this patent includes telescoping leg structures which are manually moved and locked in position by scissor-like spring loaded locking pins.
A need exists for a continuously height adjustable table, desk, work surface or the like which is expressly adapted for wheelchair use, which may be raised and lowered with ease by an individual in a wheelchair and which is relatively easy to manufacture, stable and reliable in use.